looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat (song)
I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat is a novelty song composed and written by Alan Livingston, Billy May and Warren Foster. It was sung by Mel Blanc, who provided the voice of the bird, Tweety, and of his nemesis Sylvester. The lyrics depict the basic formula of the Tweety-Sylvester cartoons released by Warner Bros. throughout the late 1940s into the early 1960s: Tweety wanting to live a contented life, only to be harassed by Sylvester (who is looking to eat the canary), and Tweety's mistress shooing the cat away. Toward the end of the song, the two perform a duet, with Tweety coaxing Sylvester into singing with him after promising that his (Tweety's) mistress won't chase him (Sylvester) away. "I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat" reached No. 9 on the Billboard pop chart during a seven-week chart run in February and March 1951, and sold more than two million records. The song was covered by Helen Kane between 1950–51 with Jimmy Carroll & His Orchestra. Lyrics Tweety: (singing) I am a widdo tiny bode, my name is Tweety Pie I wive inside my bodecage a-hanging way up high I wike to swing upon my perch and sing my widdo song But theyo's a cat that's afto me and won't wet me awone I tawt I taw a puddy tat a-tweeping up on me I did I taw a puddy tat as pwain as he code be Sylvester: (singing) I am that great big bad old cat, Sylvester is my name I only have one aim in life and that is very plain I want to catch that li'l bird and eat him right away But just as I get close to him, this is what he'll say "I tawt I taw a puddy tat a-tweeping up on me" You bet he saw a puddy tat, that puddy tat is me Tweety: (singing) That puddy tat is vewy bad he sneaks up fwom behind I don't think I wode wike it if I knew what's on his mind I have a stwong suspicion that his plans for me aowen't good I am incwined to think that he wode eat me if he code Sylvester: (singing) I'd like to eat that Tweety Pie when he leaves his cage But I can never catch him it throws me in a rage You bet I'd eat that li'l bird if I could just get near But every time that I approach, this is all I hear Tweety: (singing) I tawt I taw a puddy tat a-tweeping up on me I did I taw a puddy tat as pwain as he code be And when I sing that widdo song my mistwess knows he's back She gwabs a bwoom and bwings it down upon Syovesto's back So wisten you bad puddy tat wet's both be fwiends you see My mistwess wio not chase you if you sing this song with me (speaking) Come on now wike a good cat Sylvester: (speaking) Oh alright...sufferin' succotash! Tweety & Sylvester (singing) I thought I saw a pussy cat a-creeping up on me I did I saw a pussy cat as plain as he could be! Miscellaneous * Tony Blair had the sheet music for this song upon his piano during the war against Iraq. * In 2011, Warner Bros. created a CGI 3D short starring Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny incorporating Blanc's vocals with brand new animation and music. The short premiered in theaters with Happy Feet Two. References Category:Songs Category:1950